Inuyasha and YuGiOh version of My Band
by Lifeless Child
Summary: PG-13 for cursing. Inu-yasha and YuGiOh version of My Band! By D12


I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, Inu-yasha, and D12

Yu-Gi-Oh! Characters directed this movie so to celebrate, Inu-yasha and Yu-Gi-Oh! Characters will sing/rap, "My Band" By D12

Yami:  
I don't know dude...  
I think everyone's all jealous and shit cuz I'm like the lead singer of a band dude...  
And I think everyone's got a fuckin problem with me dude...  
And they need to take it up with me after the show...  
Because...

(Take a long breath and SCREAM HELLA LOUD)  
These chicks don't even know the name of my band!!!!  
But they're all on me like they wanna hold hands!!!!  
Cuz once I blow they know that I'll be the man!!!  
All because I'm the lead singer of my band!!!

Inu-yasha: Whooooo!

T'ea: Yugi! That hella hurt!

Yami: I'M NOT YUGI! I AM A FOOT TALLERAND GOT A DEEPER VOICE!!! I'M ALSO OLDER!

Yugi: I'm am the same freaking age like the others! You're mean! [Kick Yami's crotch]

Yami: That hurt man! You wouldn't know cuz you don't have balls!

Yugi: I'm a boy!!!! [Continued kicking]

Yami: (Barely standing up, shaking from Yugi's kick) (continued rapping like nothing happened)  
So I get off stage right and drop the mic  
Walk up to the hot chicks and I'm all like  
"sup ladies, my name's Pharaoh Shady"  
I'm the lead singer in D12 baby 

Tea:

"Oh my god it's him"  
"Yugi oh my fuckin' god it's Yami "  
"I swear to fuckin god dude you fuckin rock"  
"Please won't you please let me suck your cock"

Yami:  
And by now the rest of the fellas get jealous  
Especially when I drop the beat and do my acapellas  
All the chicks start yellin', all the hot babes  
Throw their bras and their shirt and their panties on stage

Joey: A thong?

Kagome: My bra!

Miroku: My Speedo! Opps...

Sango:A MAN WHO WEARS SPEEDOS?

Yami:  
So like every single night they pick a fight with me  
But when we fight it's kinda like sealin rivalry  
Cuz they're back on stage the next night with me  
Dude I just think you're trying steal the light from me  
Yesterday Inu-yasha tried to pull a knife on me  
Cause I told him Kagome's my wife to be

All: (Look at Kagome)

Kagome: It's true

All: Ohhh... (Looking at Yami)

Inu-yasha: (Looking jealous) What could she find that is good looking in him???

Yami:  
This rock star shit, it's the life for me  
And all the other guys just despise me because,

All: (cover ears)

Yami: (Take a deep breath and scream)  
These chicks don't even know the name of my band!  
But they're all on me like they wanna hold hands!  
Cuz once I blow they know that I'll be the man!  
All because I'm the lead singer of my band!!!

Seto and Mokuba:  
My band, my band, my band, my band, my band, my band, my band, my band, my band... baby yeah...

Miroku:  
You just wanna see a dude backwards don't you  
Hey Inu-yasha how come we don't rap on proto  
Smash these vocals and do a performance  
But we in the van and he in a tour bus  
He don't want my autograph, he's a liar  
And no I'm Miroku (oh I thought you was Inu-yasha)  
What the hell is wrong with that dressing room  
Cuz my shit is lookin smaller than a decimal  
See I know how to rap, see it's simple but  
All I did was read a Russell Simmons book

Sango: No! You read a playboy book!

Miroku: True... (Continue)  
So I'm more intect, tryna get on the map  
Doin' jumpin jacks whilin' get whipped on my back

Shippo: (Whipping Miroku's ass)

Miroku: Back bitch!!! Although that feels good

Sesshoumaru:  
Look at Yami little punk ass thinking' he the shit

Tristan:  
Yeah I know man find himself takin on a flick  
Hey I thought we had an interview with DJ Clue

Inu-yasha: No I had an interview not you two 

Sesshoumaru:  
You gonna be late for sound check

Tristan:  
Man I ain't goin' to sound check

Sesshoumaru:  
But our mics are screwed up and his always sound best  
You know what man I'm a say somethin  
Hey yo Yami

Yami: You got somethin to say?! 

Sesshoumaru:  
Man no

Tristan:  
I thought you bout to tell him off, what's up

Sesshoumaru:  
Man I'm a tell him when I feel like it, man shut up  
And you ain't even back me up when we s'posed to be crew

Tristan:  
When I was bout to talk right after you

Sesshoumaru:  
I swear, I swear man

Yami: (Booming voice)  
These chicks don't even know the name of my band!!!!  
But they're all on me like they wanna hold hands!!!  
Cuz once I blow they know that I'll be the man!  
All because I'm the lead singer of my band!!!

Joey:  
They say the lead singers rock, but the group does not  
Once we sold out arenas to the amusement park  
I'm gonna let the world know that Joey is hot  
I should cut his mic off when the musics starts

Inu-yasha: Ay yo!-

(Inu-yasha's mic cut off)

Inu-yasha: WTF?

Joey:  
Ready to snap on a dumbass fan  
Every time i hear

Tea:Hey dude I love your band!

Joey:  
We ain't a band bitch we don't play instruments!  
So why he get 90 and we only get 10 percent  
And these guys they can find every area code

Yami: Joey carry my bag 

Yugi:  
Bitch carry your own

Yami: You dare call the pharaoh a bitch?

Inu-yasha: Shut up! I want to hear! [Hit Yami]

Yugi: (Continued)  
Can't make it to the stage, security in my way

Mokuba: Who the fuck are you? Where's Inu-yasha and Yami?! 

Sango:  
God dammit I'm sick of this group  
Time for me to go solo and make some loop  
I told you I made the beats and wrote all the raps  
Till Kagome slipped me some crack  
Opening theme of Yu-Gi-Oh! video I was in the back  
Dearest in Inu-yasha ending theme video I was in the back  
Fuck the media, I got some suggestions  
Fuck Inu-yasha, ask us the questions  
Like who's Sango, how we get started

T'ea: What about Inu-yasha? Kagome: Bitch are you retarded?  
Anyway I'm the popularest chick in the group  
Big ass breast, bitches think I'm hot  
San told me to do Boys to get good  
I did two and a half and then I couldn't get up  
Fuck Inu-yasha, I'm outta this band  
I'm gonna start a group with the real Eminem 

Inu-yasha:  
Girl why can't you see you're the only one for me  
and it just tears my ass apart to know that you don't know my name...

Sango:  
Oh fuck this! These Boys don't even know the name of my band...(ha ha)  
But they're all on me like they wanna hold hands...(Fuck Inu and Yam)  
Cuz once I Moan they'll know they ain't no hot man...  
All because I'm the lead singer of my band... 

All:  
My Band, My Band, My Band, My Band, My Band, My Band, My Band, My Band, My Band

Shippo:  
The hottest boy band in the world...yeah... Shippo band!

(Record scratch)

Yugi: Shippo band? Ahh hell no... Punch Shippo

Shippo: Least I got attention...

(Continued)  
[Inu-yasha as a salsa singer dress like one too]  
yeah, I'm the lead singer of my band, I get all the girl's to take off their underpants

Yami: (Wearing a tight salsa suit)  
And the lead singer of my band, my salsa  
Makes all the pretty girl's wanna dance  
My salsa, look out for my next single, it's called My Salsa...  
My salsa, salsa, salsa, salsa, my salsa

(Inu-yasha and Yami:)  
Makes all the pretty girls wanna dance  
And take off their underpants  
My salsa makes all the pretty girls wanna dance  
And take off their underpants, my salsa

Yami and Inu-yasha:  
Where'd everybody go?


End file.
